Disguised Love
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: YAOI It's summer and Yugi and Ryou have left for summer camp, their yamis have to stay together. Can a period of two weeks alone together be enough for Yami and Bakura's past love to be pieced back together? Yami/Bakura


Infiny: Here 'tis! My first serious(ish) yaoi story ^_^

Anja: I made up a poem for the disclaimer.... go me....... yeah, here goes..... 

Infiny owns nothing, 

Not a crap car anyone could find,

If you thought she owned YGO, 

You must be out of your mind

Infiny: It's.... um... pretty... yea.......

Anja: Here's another poem for the yaoi warning.... 

This story is yaoi, 

That means two guys that do stuff like kissing, 

If you don't like it leave, 

But you don't what you're missing

Infiny: ….

Anja: AND the OOC warning

Infiny: *sigh*

Anja: Some people are OOC,

That means they don't act like they normally do,

If you DO care, you can hit 'back'

If you don't care, come on, it's PARTY TIME!! WOOOH!!!

Infiny: God, Anja. Is this what you do on your days off? 

Anja: No, I come up with them on the spot.... Anyway time to start the fic! Oh and somewhere in the middle of this is a quote from Michelle Branch's song "Here with me"

#$#

It was about midnight and a teenage boy who was about 16 years old waited outside the window of an expensive looking building. He was waiting for the pharaoh's son, patience wasn't his favorite thing but he had to learn the skill. He leaned on the walking thinking, suddenly the window opened, snapping the boy out his thoughts.

"Hello, Bakura..." A familiar voice greeted Bakura.

Bakura smiled lightly, "Hi, Yami," he said, then asked if he could come in. Yami nodded and helped Bakura through the window although the boy could have gone through it just fine by himself. Bakura, after successfully entering the room, gave the other boy a light kiss and brushed some of Yami's golden bangs out of his crimson eyes.

Yami smiled softly, the kind of smile that only Bakura saw, but soon it turned into an expression of distress. Bakura noted this, "What is it, love?" he asked his lover, wanting to know what kind of trouble had cause the boy to behave so. 

Yami looked up at Bakura, sadness was etched clearly onto his features. "My father has become fatally ill... I am to be the pharaoh tomorrow..." he told Bakura. 

Bakura knew what this meant... his lover wouldn't have time to sneak out with him at night, he, himself, couldn't be seen with the pharaoh... He knew now why Yami was so distressed, both his lover and his father had been dragged out of his life.

Yami took up a pained expression as he said, "We can't be together, anymore... I won't be able to see you," he whispered. Bakura hugged him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"But, I'll always be able to see you. I will protect you, no matter what...." he spoke in a quiet loving voice to the other boy. Yami was on the verge of crying... Bakura kissed him one last time and darted out the window as he heard footsteps approach the door. Bakura glanced back on the soon-to-be-pharaoh with a sad smile, before disappearing into the night.

~*I never will forget that look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me *~

__

"Pharaoh..."

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh, get up!!" A voice that sounded very familiar shouted. Yami felt a hard shake.

"Pharaoh!!! You have three seconds to get up before I dump you on the floor!" Yami knew who it was instantly now………… Bakura.

"One………" The former tomb robber counted down.

"Two………" Yami knew that Bakura was serious so he tried desperately to open his exhausted eyes.

"Thr-"

"I'm up, I'm up!!! Geez, Tomb Robber," Yami interrupted Bakura before he finished the count down. Yami sat up glaring at the white haired yami. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"Ryou thought it would be 'nice' to come and keep you company since he and Yugi are going to that summer camp thingy," The tomb robber explained to Yami, he paused before saying, "And this is not your house……… it's Yugi's grandfather's,"

"Okay… but why are you in my _room_?" Yami asked rubbing his temples.

__

To watch you sleep………a small voice in Bakura's head said. Bakura mentally smacked that thought upside the head. Bakura answered Yami, "I thought it might fun to wake you up."

Yami groaned. _Great... a whole day with the tomb robber_ he thought, _Actually... that doesn't sound to bad. _"So, what are we gonna do for……………." He trailed off and looked at the calendar, "TWO WEEKS!?!" He sighed. But inside he was screaming for joy…………… Two weeks alone with Bakura... 

Yami suddenly put a hand to his head, "Crap! I have to pick that up for her today!" He said to himself.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Pick what up for who?" 

Yami looked at him before saying, "A doujinshi for Infiny!"(A/N: Don't worry, I won't be _in_ the fic, well maybe at the end of the two weeks, I dunno…………. But anyway, I'm only mentioned for the most part in this fic) he said, stressed out. 

Bakura gave him a look, "What's wrong with that?"

Yami sighed, "It's a _yaoi_ doujinshi, Tomb Robber..." Bakura snickered at Yami's oh-so-crappy predicament. Yami glowered at Bakura.

"How did she get you to do it?" He asked between snickers. 

"I can't remember……….. It was an offer I couldn't refuse..." Yami said, inside his head he knew _exactly_ what she had given him, in order for him to get it... quite a few pictures of Bakura in his boxers.

"So... when are you going to pick it up?" Bakura said, finally getting over his laughter.

"The real question is, when are _we_ going to pick it up, Yami said. Bakura practically choked.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I'm taking you along for the ride... " Yami said smirking

#$#

Infiny: ^_^ R&R pwease?


End file.
